


Два прерывания или Как понадежнее сокрушить интимную жизнь юного Мао

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Порно, крэк, и очень, очень оригинальное чувство юмора Истинного короля





	1. Раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Ways to Interrupt or Otherwise Ruin a Young Maou's Lovelife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399774) by Elf Asato. 



> Это крэк. Убедитесь, что вы хотите его читать.

– Мы будем делать только то, что ты захочешь, – мягко сказал Конрад, снимая с Юури оставшуюся одежду, приводя его в такой же обнаженный вид, , в каком был сам, и добавил: – ...Хейка.  
– Юури! – полумашинально возразил он, садясь на постель Конрада и осторожно покусывая мочку мужчины, прежде чем склонился к нему для глубокого поцелуя, шепча:   
– Зови меня... Юури...  
Под губами короля рот Конрада изогнулся в улыбке.  
– Потому что это я дал тебе это имя, так? – Когда Юури кивнул и вознамерился вновь его поцеловать, он плавно уложил юного Мао в мягкость перины, обнимая его и накрывая всем телом, его член прижимался к бедру Юури.  
Король восхитительно застонал в его губы, чуть выгибаясь, чтобы прижаться и потереться членом о живот Конрада.  
– А можем мы.... – еле слышно выдохнул Юури, Конрад едва разобрал слова. – Как в той книге?..  
Не так давно Шибуя Юури с Муратой наткнулись в земной библиотеке на пособие по сексу. Листая книгу, они безудержно хохотали – особенно над разделом об анале, – но после, ночью, оставшись в одиночестве, Юури не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, что он видел в пособии.  
И не мог перестать желать, чтобы все эти вещи проделал с ним Конрад.  
Впрочем, признаться в таком Конраду оказалось сущим пустяком. Вся смелость потребовалась Юури лишь тогда, когда он решил воспользоваться намеком Шери и начал флиртовать с мужчиной. Стоило ему осознать, что Конрад весьма охотно флиртует в ответ, как все начало складываться само собой, и весьма вскоре преданный и любящий мужчина оказался обведен вокруг пальца переполненным гормонами подростком.  
Их вечные игривые пикировки, украденные поцелуи и ласки тайком привели их в итоге к кульминации: ночь вдвоем в покоях Конрада, когда остальные обитатели Замка-на-Крови мирно спят.  
– Ты хочешь именно этого? – медленно прошептал Конрад, проскальзывая рукой между ног Юури и обводя вход. Он припал губами к шее Мао так, что на следующее утро там должен был остаться след – как выставленное напоказ доказательство их тайного свидания. Когда страсть уляжется, возможно, он придет в ужас от такой наглядности, но здесь и сейчас такая идея возбуждала.   
Стоило Конраду начать покусывать его шею, как Юури чуть застонал, бездумно и не сдерживаясь, но сумел выдавить:  
– Да, да... Конрад... пожалуйста. – Он выгнулся, ерзая и прижимаясь бедрами, но, к его замешательству, Конрад полностью отодвинулся и сел между ног Юури. – Эй...  
– Привстань, – мягко сказал ему Конрад, беря его за руки, потянул и посадил. – Я хочу, чтобы ты видел все, что я делаю, чтобы ничего не стало неожиданностью, понимаешь?  
Юури вырвал ладони из рук Конрада и запротестовал с жадной улыбкой заведенного по полной подростка:  
– ...Но я бы предпочел чувствовать все, что ты будешь делать...  
Конрад на это лишь чуть улыбнулся и попросил:  
– В тумбочке позади тебя должна быть небольшая бутылка... Юури, пожалуйста, достань мне ее.  
Юури склонился за быстрым поцелуем, прежде чем повернуться спиной к мужчине и, встав на колени, начать искать в прикроватной тумбочке у изголовья нужную бутылочку.  
В ту самую секунду, как его пальцы сомкнулись на банке, Конраду в голову пришла блестящая идея, как использовать его боевой опыт, и он совершенно умышленно, тихим, но твердым тоном скомандовал:  
– ...Юури, не шевелись.  
– Что? – Юури оглянулся и растерянно посмотрел на него, но подчинился. – А почему мне нельзя двигаться? Тут что, где-то паук?  
Конрад не дал мгновенного ответа, вместо этого прошелся по Юури задумчивым и оценивающим взглядом. Наконец сознался – нежно и чуточку хитро:  
– ...Отличный вид.  
– Ах ты!.. – Юури немного покраснел, но от души рассмеялся. Перебрался обратно на постель и сел, раздвинув ноги, перед мужчиной, сорвав шутливый, но глубокий поцелуй, прежде чем вручить Конраду бутылку. – А что там?  
– Смазка на водяной основе, – ответил Конрад с неизменно-мягкой улыбкой, наклоняясь к Юури и целуя его в основание шеи. Потом открутил крышку бутылки и продолжил объяснять: – Для нас больше бы подошла смазка на жировой основе, но, к несчастью, в отличие от твоего мира, здесь ее почти невозможно достать, даже на черном рынке. Так что если она и попадается, то стоит безумно дорого. Впрочем, вот эта вот смазка не пачкает ткань и... съедобна.  
– ...Съедобна? – Юури, казалось, всерьез заинтересовался. – А на что она похожа... по вкусу?  
Конрад поддразнивающе улыбнулся ему:  
– Говорят, сладковатая такая... Как конфета.  
– Как конфета?  
– Возможно.  
Со слабым румянцем на щеках Юури придвинулся поближе и положил ладонь ему на грудь, скользя кончиками пальцев вниз, к животу и даже ниже.  
– А можно я попробую и узнаю сам? – Кончики пальцев задержались на основании члена Конрада.  
Конрад наклонился и потерся щекой о щеку Юури, потом поцеловал ее и протянул Юури бутылку, шепча:   
– Хочешь нанести?  
Юури кивнул, не разрывая контакта, его пальцы порхали по члену, приближаясь к головке, а затем он нежно потер головку кончиком пальца, прежде чем убрать руку из опасной области и подставить ее под льющуюся смазку.  
Вот только она не полилась.  
Юури наклонил бутылку посильнее, подставляя руку, но ничего не произошло.  
– А там точно не гель? Могу поклясться, что бутылка полная, но ничего не льется.  
– Странно, – нахмурившись, пробормотал Конрад, глядя, как Мао пытается обнаружить, в чем дело. – Она совершенно новая.  
– Ага! – воскликнул Юури, перевернув бутылку. – Она, наверное, чем-то запечатана, раз новая. – Обнаружив причину, он отлепил с низа печать и просунул пальцы в широкое горлышко распечатанной бутылки.   
А потом он кое-что ощутил.  
– Ч-что... НЕТ! – запротестовал Юури, чувствуя, как содержимое бутылки, безжалостно сворачиваясь в водоворот, затягивает его внутрь. – НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!  
Конрад должен быть признать, что он был немного шокирован, когда его несостоявшегося любовника всосало в бутылку смазки на водяной основе. Разочарованно вздохнув, он решил, что у Истинного короля на него просто зуб.  
...Наверное, к следующему разу придется разориться на смазку на жировой основе.


	2. Два

_Вариация «Раз», те же самые условия и обстановка_  
  
– М-м, Конрад?  
– Да? – мягко спросил он, пока Юури буравил взглядом находящуюся у него в руках бутылку. Бутылку со смазкой на водяной основе.  
– Можно я буду тем, кто... – шепотом начал Юури, лицо которого стало ярко-красным, – ...в смысле, могу я быть тем, кто, ну, возьмет тебя? Будет внутри, то есть.  
Конрад с секунду смотрел на него, обдумывая, прежде чем ласково улыбнуться и тепло ответить:  
– Почту за честь... Юури. Стать твоим принимающим.  
Широкая улыбка озарила лицо Юури, и он порывисто обнял Конрада, но объятие быстро стало чувственным и эротичным – обнаженная плоть прижималась к обнаженной плоти.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он в шею Конрада. Тот взял у него бутылочку со смазкой и вылил немного на ладонь, и Юури почувствовал, как влажная рука смыкается вокруг его члена. – Что?  
– Ш-ш, – успокаивающе прошептал Конрад, нежными, но уверенными поглаживаниями проводя вверх и вниз по всей длине плоти, смазывая ее для того, что их ожидало. – Так будет гораздо приятнее.  
Юури разорвал объятие, чтобы понаблюдать – со смесью страсти и интереса. На его щеках прочно прописался румянец, а дыхание стало вырываться с шумом, и он едва слышно застонал, глядя, как скользкая рука Конрада гладит и дразнит его. Немного спустя, когда Юури оставалось всего ничего до вершины, рука замерла.  
– Чт...  
Конрад прервал его поцелуем и извиняющееся улыбнулся.  
– Можно было обойтись и без этого. Я просто подумал, что тебе понравится. А теперь, – он взял руку Юури и погрузил его пальцы в содержимое бутылки, – так как это мой первый раз, вот это уже необходимо...  
– Я знаю, что делать, – пробормотал Юури в его щеку, и Конрад перевернулся, вставая на колени и опираясь на руки. – Вот так, да? – уточнил он, дразня внешнее кольцо ануса пальцем, затем прижал кончик пальца ко входу и чуть надавил, шевеля пальцем из стороны в сторону. – ...и так?  
– Дразнишься, – чуть усмехнулся Конрад, но подался назад, так, что палец Юури вошел глубже в тесное тело.  
Юури на миг замер.  
– Тебе, э-э, не больно? – нервно спросил он, не двигая пальцем, но Конрад пошевелился вновь, чтобы заставить его продолжать.  
– Поначалу немного странно и неудобно, но нет, не больно. Вообще-то к этому легко привыкнуть, – заключил он, качнувшись взад-вперед, а Юури на пробу пошевелил пальцем, – ...И даже немного приятно. Хотя щекотно.  
– Извини. – Юури протолкнул палец дальше и обратно, в такт движениям Конрада, проникая глубже в кольцо мышц.  
Движения Конрада стали более размашистыми, и, когда второй палец Юури проник в его анус, он пробормотал: «Не извиняйся», причем голос звучал так, словно он хотел сказать что-то еще, но ничего не приходило на ум, пока, наконец, после небольшой заминки он не выдавил:  
– ...Ты по-прежнему уверен, что хочешь это сделать?  
– Да... – Юури наклонился и поцеловал ложбинку над ягодицами Конрада, потом выпрямился, налил на ладонь еще жидкости и погладил свой подрагивающий член. – Но надо добавить еще смазки... а то высохла.  
Легонько пожав плечами, Конрад вскользь (хотя влажные хлюпающие звуки, доносящиеся от Юури, заставляли его член гореть) заметил:  
– ...Один из недостатков таких смазок...  
– М-м, да, все нормально... Теперь я готов, – пару секунд спустя чуть неуверенно объявил Юури, и, прижавшись головкой члена к заднице Конрада, добавил, немного нервно, но с улыбкой:   
– Надеюсь только, что смогу стать таким же хорошим подающим, как и ты.  
Конрад только благодарно улыбнулся, хотя улыбка осталась не увиденной, и Юури толкнулся в него. Конрад резко выдохнул, но это осталось единственным внешним признаком дискомфорта.  
Юури замер, хотя его бедра и член умоляли о движении и спросил:  
– Конрад, ты как? Это ведь не особо больно, да?  
– Не особо, – признал Конрад, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего короля, – но вообще приятно.  
– Приятно? Правда?  
– ...Если ты хочешь двигаться...  
– Тебе точно-точно не плохо? Я боялся, что будет очень болезненно и...  
Лепет Юури оборвался внезапным движением и низким стоном Конрада.  
– Ну, тогда... – И он сосредоточился на вхождении и на том, чтобы его неопытные толчки слились в едином ритме с действиями мужчины. Наслаждение, получаемое от такого обманчиво простого акта, было просто невероятным: предсказуемое ощущение от теплой тесноты вокруг его члена наслаивалось на неожиданное возбуждение, которое он испытывал, слыша, как у Конрада срывается дыхание.  
Конрад словно поглощал его... втягивал его член в себя, будто его внутренность была центром гравитации, поглощал так жадно...  
Это ощущение Шибуя Юури знал, и знал прекрасно. Он распахнул глаза от ужаса, почувствовав, как в заднице Конрада, обильно смазанной жидкостью на водяной основе, внезапно образовался засасывающий его водоворот, совершенно взаправду затягивающий его внутрь.  
– ЧТО?!! Да вы издеваетесь!!! – А затем он исчез, перенесся в свой родной мир по воле Истинного короля посредством смазки на водяной основе.  
...Потрясти Конрада до глубины души было нелегко, но, как выяснилось, все-таки возможно.


End file.
